


Brotherly Love

by Watermelon_Writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends, Gen, creativtwins, creatwins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Writes/pseuds/Watermelon_Writes
Summary: Roman and Remus had never gotten along.  In fact, they hated each other.  Would there ever be a chance for them to come together and be brothers again?The story will be continued after Secret SantaBeta read by @youronelesbianfriend on tumblr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

Remus hated his brother. Everything was just so unfair. Roman was the perfect golden child that everyone looked up to. He heard it from teachers, kids at school, even his parents. 

"Why can't you just be more like your brother?"

Roman was perfect. He was a good student, athletic, popular, and an amazing writer. Remus was none of those things. Remus was a troublemaker, he only had two friends, and all his writing freaked people out. 

Roman was put on a pedal stool in their house. He was the example of who to be and how to act. Remus hated it. He didn't want to be a carbon copy of his brother, he wanted to be himself. He wanted to be free

At some point, his parents just gave up and he got his wish. No matter what they did it was like Remus was determined to be the opposite of his brother, so they let him. 

Remus thought he would be relieved when his parents gave up their control. He thought, maybe they could start to love him for who he is, weird quirks and outbursts, and all. But really they just took any attention they previously had on him and put it on Roman. They all but ignored him. He was left to his own devices, left out of the picture of their perfect family.

******

"Yo, pass me the green, Rem," Declan asked from the other end of their current masterpiece.

"Coming your way," Remus exclaimed, throwing the canister of spray paint at his friend. Much to the dismay of Virgil, who was currently acting as the lookout.

"Will you two quiet down," He whispered, pacing back and forth from one end of the ally to the other, swiveling his head around at the slightest hint of any noise. "We're gonna get caught if you guys keep this up."

"Chill, Vee. You're more uptight than usual," Declan cast a sidelong glance at his panicked friend. "What's got you so worked up?"

"In case you forgot, Remus just turned 18, meaning, he could totally go to jail if we get caught. And if he goes to jail, then he'll be forced to drop out of school, so he'll never go to college, never get a job, and he'll probably just live off of us for the rest of his life."

Declan's face made a sour look at that last part. "Oh, come on guys," Remus joined in, "We won't get caught."

*****

"I can't believe we got caught," Remus announced.

"I can," Virgil replied. The boys were currently at the police station. Sitting in a line of chairs against the wall.

"Aw don't be like that Vee Vee." Remus gave his friend a dopey grin, one that just received a scowl in response.

"We wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't been so loud."

"I don't know," he replied again with a smirk, turning his attention on his other friend, "We probably would have been harder to catch if we did it later in the day and not immediately after school."

Declan huffed, averting his eyes, "I told you I had something else going on tonight."

"Hmm..." He hummed, swinging his legs back and forth in front of him. "Sounds to me like scarface is telling a lie." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my fair-weather frustration." Declan rolled his eyes and looked past Remus to Virgil, "Besides, it wouldn't have been a problem if our lookout was doing his job."

"Well, I'm sorry -"

"Alright, that's enough boys." Both Declan and Virgil snapped to attention and turned to see who had just entered the station. While Remus just turned with the same dopey grin from earlier. It was a short woman with pixie-cut pink hair. She had two-toned eyes, one of which matched the green of the young girl on her hip.

"Oh hey, mom," Virgil said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. 

"Don't you 'hey mom' me." She said with a scowl. "You boys are getting far too old to keep acting like this. You're lucky they didn't throw you in a cell." She thrust her head in Remus' direction.

"Eh, it'll be fine," Remus waved his hand in dismissal. The only response he got was an elbow to the ribs.

"Well, boys, it was fun knowing you," Virgil stood up and waved goodbye with a two-handed salute, following his mother to the desk so the trio could officially leave.

"Wonderful, now I'm alone with the psychopath."

"You love me and you know it." He cheered throwing an arm around Declan.

"Get off'a me," He exclaimed, trying to fight Remus off of him.

"Not until you proclaim to the world how much you love me!" He wrapped both his arms around Declan, practically pulling himself onto his lap.

Declan tried to defend himself by pushing and squishing Remus' face, but the officer who had been tasked with watching over them clearly was unamused by the friendly wrestling and split the boys up, putting two seats between them.

Not soon after a tall woman with sleek, long, caramel-colored hair walked in. She wore professional business attire and looked both extremely pissed and posed at the same time.

"And that's my queue," Declan said, standing up and throwing a wink Remus before turning to his mother and throwing his arms open wide, "Momma, it's wonderful to see you! Are those new sunglasses? They look beautiful on you."

His mother just raised a brow at him and dipped her head slightly, giving her son a 'are you really gonna try that on me now?' look.

"Not buying it are you?"

"Declan, sweetheart," She placed her hands on his shoulders in, what appeared to be a comforting gesture, "You're teachers may fall for your tricks, you may deceive your classmates, but _I_ ," She stressed, "I'm not an idiot."

Declan tried to hold back a snicker, Remus, on the other hand, unabashedly burst out laughing, much to the displeasure of the officer.

Soon Declan was on his way out of the station. As he and his mother passed through the door, one other entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman hated his brother. Everything was just so unfair. Remus got away with everything, while Roman had to be the golden child. Their parents let Remus do anything, get away with anything. Meanwhile Roman had all this pressure to be perfect. He didn't want to be like his brother, he didn't want to be compared to his brother. But, to do that he had to be better. He needed to succeed in everything so they could be proud of him, but it always seemed like nothing he did was ever enough.

If he ever was a little late for curfew it was an immediate grounding. Remus could be gone all night and his parents wouldn't care. Any grade below an 85 was unacceptable, while Remus rarely showed up for class. Roman did everything he did to make his parents proud of him. Roman had rules upon rules, while Remus was left to run rampant. 

Remus had the freedom to be whoever he wanted to be, while Roman had to be the perfect child his parents needed him to be. And Roman hated it. He hated his brother more than he could comprehend.

*****

Roman was pissed at this current juncture. Apparently, he couldn't even have one afternoon without his delinquent brother ruining everything. All Roman wanted to do was finish practice so he could go to rehearsal, but no, Remus just had to get in the way. 

During his water break, Roman got a call. The coach had a pretty strict no-phone policy, but Roman knew his mother would wring his neck if he ever missed a call.

According to his mother, Remus had been picked up by the police for vandalism. Since he had only just turned 18 and it was a pretty minor offense they were letting him off easy. He just needed to be picked up and needed to show up for a court a few months out. His mom also made up a story about not being able to go get him and that it was now Roman's responsibility. Apparently, Roman should have been keeping a better eye out for his brother and if he was truly responsible, he would have never allowed him to get into so much trouble.

Roman was less than thrilled about being forced to skip practice, but this is how things usually went. Remus gets off scot-free, but Roman is blamed for not being responsible enough to keep his brother out of trouble.

So, there he was, on his way to the station, to pick up his brother. To make matters worse, he had to take the bus to get there. Apparently, Remus had taken the boys shared car with him to do whatever shenanigans he was up too.

He got off at the closest stop he could find, but it was still a couple of blocks from the station. On his walk, he wasn't expecting to run into anyone he knew, but today had been so full of surprises, why would now be any different.

"Hey Vee!" He said startling the boy, who seemed to be getting a stern talking-to from his mother.

"Hey Ro..." He said slowly with a wave, "You on your way to the station?"

"Yeah, how did you-" Roman's eyes widen in understanding, while Virgil's widened in horror, "Were you with him?"

".... Maybe?" 

Roman groaned, dragging his hand across his face, "Why do you still hang out with him?"

"I ask myself that same question." Piped Virgil's mother.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Storm. How are you today?" Roman asked with a smile and his best parent voice.

"I would be much better if I hadn't had to pick up my son from the police station." Mrs. Storm said with a sideways glance at her son.

"On that note," Virgil said, shifting his attention back on Roman, "Ya' can't tell the others about this."

"Hmm, maybe you should have thought about your reputation before you committed an act of vandalism."

"Mom, can we talk about this at home?" That received a huff from his mother, who probably would have continued the conversation if it wasn't for little Rosie, who was currently falling asleep in her mother's arms.

"You're worried about Pat aren't you?" Roman inquired.

Virgil let out a deep sigh, looking at the ground and running a hand through his hair. "Kinda, I mean, he's been trying so hard to help me. You all have. You guys accepted me, and if Pat found out I was still hanging with them, it would crush him."

Roman saw Mrs. Storm's face soften at his words and Roman let out a long-suffering sigh. "Ugh, fine. You win this round. I wouldn’t dream of hurting Popstar."

"Virgil, we need to get going." She started to walk the direction they were headed earlier.

"Got it, mom," Virgil began to walk, turning back so he could continue to talk while he walked away. "See ya later Sir Sing-a-lot." He waved a two fingers salute.

"See ya Emo Nightmare." Roman laughed to himself.

He had only recently started getting closer to Virgil, but they really hit it off once they got over their issues. Roman had always been wary of Virgil because he was always hanging around Remus like he was just one of his lackeys. Always getting into trouble with him.

After spending time with him he had quickly realized there was so much more to him. Roman couldn't stand how much of a bad influence Remus was on Virgil. The only times Virgil acted like a delinquent was if Remus or Declan were around. Virgil was trying so hard to get his act together, but it was clear Remus didn't care about that stuff. Then again, Remus didn't care about much of anything.


	3. Chapter Three

Remus honestly didn't know what to expect. He did know that he wasn't expecting his brother to walk through the station doors. He knew his parents probably would have done everything in their power to avoid coming to get him, but geez, pulling the golden child out of practice? He was gonna be super pissed.

When Roman reached his brother, he ignored him, walking past him to the officer. "Hello Sir, I'm here to pick up my brother."

"Alright," The officer stood up and turned towards the front desk, "Hey Marnie, you got this kids paperwork?"

The officer at the desk looked up. "Yeah, just send 'em over." They shouted back.

"'Oh hey Remus. How's your day been?'" Remus mocked, standing up to follow his brother to the desk. The officer that had been watching over the boys left, seeing that he was finally of babysitting duty. "Not bad Roman, how about you." He continued while Roman promptly ignored him.

"Here ya' go boys. This has information about your court date as well as how to pay for your ticket." The officer handed Roman a small packet of paper with a ticket on top. "Have a good day, boys. And stay outta trouble now." She added with a small smile and a glance at Remus, who had his hands shoved in his pocket and was whistling some nonsense tune.

"Thank you, goodbye." Roman dipped his head in farewell, before turning and heading out of the station, Remus trailing behind him.

When they reached the door the boys felt a cold rush of wind and Roman turned on Remus.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That it would be fun to do some art with my friends, and maybe cause a bit of trouble while I was at it." Remus shrugged, guiding the way to what Roman hoped was their car.

"Remus, your 18. You could have got in serious trouble." Roman was angry, and he honestly didn't care if it came out right now.

"Yeah but I didn't," Remus shouted over his shoulder as he turned down an alleyway, Roman following closely behind. "Besides, last I checked, you're not my mom."

"Well she's not gonna lecture you about it so somebody has to."

That caused Remus to pause, only for a second though. It was a barely perceptible change in pace, Roman even doubted if it was real or not.

The boys continued down the alleyway until they reached a dumpster. In a swift movement, Remus lifted the lid and hoisted himself inside. Roman just stood there, with a startled expression.

After a moment of rummaging, Remus popped back up and hopped out of the dumpster with a duffel bag in tow. Roman then noticed a particular pin on it containing purple, black, white, and grey stripes on it. A pin he recognized as the one he got Virgil for Christmas.

"What is that?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"It's a bag full of spray paint!" Remus lifted the bag above his head like it was some kinda trophy.

"Why was it in the dumpster?" Roman was just getting increasingly confused. 

"Didn't want it to get confiscated." He explained nonchalantly, continuing to walk the way they had been previously.

"Right..."

"And Vee Vee would probably be pissed if I lost his paints," Remus said with a laugh.

Roman stopped in his tracks. "What, do you think this is funny?"

Remus turned around, a confused look on his face. "What do ya mean?"

"He's supposedly your friend, but you don't seem to care about him at all. He's not like you and Declan. Virge is a good guy, but you keep dragging him into your mess!"

"What?!" Remus fumed, "Who are you to tell me what to do with my friends? You're just upset that it didn't work when you tried to steal him!"

"Steal him?" Roman shouted back, "Virgil gets to choose who he's friends with, and he chose me!"

"He chose me too!"

Roman opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut. He cast his eyes to the ground. "Just hurry up and find the car." Roman bunched his hands into fists, holding back everything he wanted to say. Biting his tongue and letting his frustrations bubble.


End file.
